


Hatchling (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/coffeeandcannolis:AHHH HI MY PRECIOUS LITTLE CHILD COULD I POSSIBLY PLEASE SEND IN A REQUEST FOR A FLUFFLY AF DADDY SONNY X READER WITH NEWBORN BABY CUTENESS im literally having all the new dad sonny feels and don’t know how to handle them i’m about to self destruct please help - Faithword count: 1251warnings: baby carrying reader, pregnancy, c-section





	

The first time you laid eyes on Dominick “Sonny” Carisi Jr. your wings sprouted feathers all over the place. You could feel them surging, growing underneath your hoodie, and by the shocked look on his face, you knew his were doing the same thing.

It was love at first sight.

And even when you fought, which was rare, no feathers ever fell off. Your wings never shrank and nor did his. You loved each other, truly, through thick and thin. And then, one day, you went to the doctor and found out you were pregnant. That day you went to see Sonny at his work, where he met you with a grin and a large kiss. He knew something had happened because the moment you found out you were carrying his child his wings surged out so fast he had slapped Rollins in the face with one, tawny wing, and several feathers were dislodged as more grew in, fluttering into Barba’s coffee.

He also knew because you were practically glowing.

And nine months later, through pregnancy and marriage and moving into a bigger apartment, both of your wings surged to proportions too heavy to let you fly. It was almost a burden, how much you two loved each other, but the real burden was going to be birthing the child with wings already growing.

The doctor said it was odd, a fetus with wings so large and with so many feathers. Most parents never loved a child as much until they were born- she informed you that birth would be hard and if the wings were too large your child would have to be a cesarean section instead of a natural birth. It upset you, but it wasn’t going to stop you from loving your child. You didn’t care if your baby was born with wings six foot long, you would carry them until the moment they were ready to join the world.

Sonny felt the same way.

Sometimes, when he thought you were sleeping, he would speak to your bloated stomach, gently rubbing a hand over the swell of it.

“We love you,” He’d mumble into the night, “We love you so much. You’re a miracle, a blessing. I know that we kinda had a shotgun weddin’, but that doesn’t mean we don’t love yah. We love yah so much, with all of our hearts.

“I never thought I’d have a kid, you know? My sisters- your aunts- they all have kids. I watch ‘em, your cousins. You’re gonna be real good friends, I swear. Anyways, they all had their kids by the time they were my age, a little younger for my baby sister. I’m the last one to have a kid and now I understand.

“I know why me ‘nd my sisters grew up with such big wings. I never knew, not until my first girlfriend broke my heart and then my first boyfriend did, when my feathers fell off and my wings shrunk, that wings were physical representations of love but, they are. And your wings are gonna be, they’re gonna be so big, you know? You’re gonna be so loved and know it. Because I love you ‘nd I haven’t even seen yah.”

Your eyes would well with tears every time as he pressed a gentle kiss and you would give yourself away as you wiggled uncomfortable, more feathers prodding out of your baby’s wings and into your fragile insides.

You’d pull Sonny up to cuddle you and kiss his nose, “You have to stop loving our baby so much, Sonny,” You would mutter, “Those feathers feel weird enough without you going and adding more.” But he would only laugh and wiggle when he felt his wings twitch with more feathers.

You two were impossible, always loving and growing and being in love.

And, when your baby came, it only got worse.

It was in the middle of a workday when you felt the first contraction, two hours later when you and Sonny got to the hospital, and six in the evening when your doctor told you the cesarean was necessary. “You loved your baby too much, like I told you!” She grinned and sucked her teeth, “But it’s okay. I’m glad that I don’t have to worry about this child.”

It was eight when your son was brought into the world. He was eight pounds, twenty inches long, and his wingspan was nearly a foot long, with bright feathers that matched your pearly white and light brown mixture. You cried when the nurse handed him to you, a mixture of pure joy and drugs making more feathers sprout along his wings. You kissed his forehead as he cried into your sweaty skin and Sonny was there, looking on in awe as he let his fingers twirl through the new, downy feathers. Under his soft fingers more feathers sprouted and as you gazed at one another, new parents, your wings knocked things over and Sonny slapped a nurse in the face.

Everyone in the room laughed with watery eyes because they had never seen two people more in love, or a baby coming into the world so loved. They took him for testing and left you and Sonny to decide a name, something you had both decided should only happen when you had met the life growing inside of you.

“I want to name him after you,” The words left your grin in a rush, “He’s so amazing. He has your eyes.”

“He has your feathers,” Sonny giggled, kissing you with tears in his eyes, “He’s so beautiful.”

“I want to name him after you.” The repetition snapped him out of his trance and the tears spilled over as he nodded. He nodded again and pressed his lips to yours, holding your hand so tight you were afraid his wrist would crack.

“Dominick Carisi Jr. the third,” He whispered, “Man, my dad is going to be so pissed.” You let out a loud laugh and then you were moved to your room, Sonny leaving to find his family and yours in the waiting room to show off pictures on his phone and tell them the name and sex as you slept. You weren’t in any pain, mostly because of the drugs, so sleep came easy. Just like the love for your son.

It was morning before you woke back up and even then your vision was still blurry with sleep. As you woke up you could hear Sonny’s gentle singing voice somewhere close and as he came into vision your heart soared. He was curled up on the love-seat they gave the room and you assumed he slept there- but it was the lump on your chest that warmed your heart. The lump was your son and Sonny sang gently into his ears, trying to lull him back to sleep.

The song tapered off, “Will you stop that?” He asked, question directed at you, “Our boy has enough feathers to last him a lifetime! And so do I.”

“It’s not my fault,” You croaked, “I love you so much, Dominick Carisi Jr. And I love our little hatchling.” Sonny gazed at you, eyes warm with the love of a thousand suns. You could feel it, like a buzz through your entire body. It ran from the tips of your toes to the ends of your wings and titled your lips upward in a tired smile.

“And I love you both, more than you could ever know.”


End file.
